Forum:Wiki builds??
Yeah, so I have been playing Diablo II since it came out like many others and I do get bored from time to time leaving it to collect dust for months at a time only to pick it back up and start a new build. I just have to say that as much as I love Diablo Wiki, it's really irritating and, I personally think, misleading to have all these builds listed that no one can achieve in single player mode. I like to think of them as cheat builds that can only be achieved online. There should be some semblance of fact, or attainability in basic gameplay so as to add credibility to Diablo Wiki. Just my thoughts on the matter.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . : Are you referring to the items recommended for the builds? Yes, it is hard to get those items without trading, but most builds work with lesser quality items that have some of the attributes of the items listed. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 12:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Danrr is right about that. For defeating Hell Baal in less than two hours, melee characters will need to stack Crushing Blow, Resistances and Cannot be Frozen. Long Range Casters like the Lightning Sorceress will benefit a lot from a wand with Lower Resist or Amp Damage charges, the latter to help your mercenary kill Physical Immune monsters, and resistance items. Short Range Casters like the Hammerdin and the Wind Druid will find resistances, Faster Hit Recovery, Faster Cast Rate, Increased Block and Faster Hit Recovery to be almost vital. The Summoner Necromancer only needs a few +skill items and some resistances to be successful. Last, the Bowazon will benefit a lot from Crushing Blow and resistance bonuses, Valkyrie and Decoy are your friends. I don't want to sound rude, but you can sift through the Magic, Set, Unique and Runeword items on the Wikia or the Summit to find those particular attributes. Some of those items that have those properties are quite low level and is just a matter of luck that they're escaping you. And don't forget to look over your skills. They are also an important part of your character, and many who have forgotten how to play will omit the helpful tips. The reason I don't include all of the useful items in my build guides (I have tweaked up four of them) is because my guides would have item lists six to eight pages long, although I do try to include some fairly easy to obtain items. If you're going solo, you can also use ATMA (google for Tenshi Muling) to move items from character to character, or you could edit in some easy to obtain items with a character editor. I wouldn't consider it terrible to edit in a pair of Goblin Toes or a Rhyme shield to get a barbarian or a zealot started if I'm playing Single Player, especially if I'm in Nightmare.Breywood 15:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC)